Esperanza de vida
by sonrais777
Summary: Besar eleva la esperanza de vida, o eso dicen, y Marinette lo cree. Adrien no ha besado a Marinette desde que están saliendo, pero eso no la desanimará esta noche de cita, aunque ¿cuales son las razones de Adrien para no besarla?


**Hola a todos! He vuelto! Bueno… no tanto, jeje, aún sigo trabajando en mis proyector personales y si se preguntan por la historia larga que tengo planeada pues estará lista para vuelta del año. Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy trabajando arduamente en mi libro que estoy segura que si no termino para el próximo año estará para el 2020 en eBook. Por eso apóyenme cuando publique por favor, juro venderlo barato los primeros meses XD**

 **Y no sé por qué me estoy alargando en esto, sin más qué decir aparte de gracias a Thomaas Astruc y compañía…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Esperanza de vida.

Capitulo único.

Todo parecía como un sueño. Totalmente irreal. Y es que después de tantas cosas, podía creer que ella y Adrien Agreste estaban saliendo. Marinette a veces ahogaba un grito de felicidad ante ello. Pero... esa palabra de cuatro letras invadía su mente, PERO había algo que la molestaba. Y es que desde que se declararon, solo se habían besado una vez. ¡Y ESO FUE HACE TRES SEMANAS!

Marinette se dejó caer de cara a su almohada con un quejido.

-¿Que ocurre Marinette?

-¡Todo Tikki!- exclamó para ser escuchada con la cara en la almohada y luego alzó su mirada a la kwami.- Adrien no me ha besado desde que nos declaramos. ¿Qué es? ¿Mi aliento? ¿O sintió algo desagradable en mis labios?

-Pero yo he visto que si te besa.

-En la mejilla o en la mano. No es lo mismo que en los labios.- se giró ahora para ver el techo.

-Tal vez al final no le gusto tanto.

-No digas eso. Seguro hay una razón lógica para ello.

-¿Cual podria ser para no besar a su novia?- suspiró con pesar.- Creo que mi esperanza de vida baja cada día.

-¿De qué hablas, Marinette?

-Escuché que los besos elevan la esperanza de vida. Pero si Adrien no me besa siento que esta disminuye.- Tikki al ver a su portadora tan deprimida voló hasta quedar en la almohada a su lado.

-Pues hoy tienes una oportunidad de que te bese en la cita doble que tendrán. Y quizás tú puedas intentar besarle.

-Tienes razón.- se levantó con una actitud decidida.- Voy a besar a Adrien esta noche no importando qué.- Tikki sonrió, confiaba en que Marinette pudiese con ello, aunque no entendía la actitud de Adrien. Plagg siempre se quejaba de lo empalagoso que era cuando hablaba de su portadora por lo que su actitud era contraria a lo esperado...

Marinette se habia arreglado especialmente para la cita. Se había puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello en V y una falda de tul rosa que combinaba con el lazo que se puso en su cabello suelto. Esperó pacientemente a Adrien hasta que vio su auto y bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Al abrir, Adrien pareció quedarse sin palabras.

-Wow, Marinette te ves preciosa...

-Gracias. ¿Vamos?

-C-Claro.- Adrien como todo un caballero le hizo entrar al auto. No podía besar a Adrien frente a su guardaespaldas. Así que llegando al cine tenía pensado ejecutar su plan.

Alya también estaba espectacular con ese vestido naranja de manga larga. Se saludaron y fueron a elegir la película, para mala suerte de Marinette fue una de terror. ¡No! No tenía que importarle. Si no veía la película y se concentraba en Adrien podría soportarlo... ¿verdad?

Sangre, gritos agónicos, risas psicópatas. Todo mundo gritaba de terror, y las parejas aprovechaban eso para acercarse más. Vio de reojo a Alya que estaba abrazada a Nino como ella de Adrien. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Que miedo...

-Tranquila Marinette. Es solo una película. Y sabes que tienes a este gato para protegerte.- ella le sonrió con ternura y poco a poco se acercó a él para tocar sus labios. Y cuando todo mundo gritó ante la horrible escena que ella no vio, Adrien tiró su refresco sobre ella. El grito de Marinette no tuvo que ver con el asesino destripando a su víctima.

Al salir del cine y después de limpiarse la soda, que agradecía fuera de lima, fueron a cenar.

-En verdad lo siento Marinette. N-No fue mi intensión apretar el vaso tan fuerte.

-No pasa nada, en serio. A mí me dio mucho miedo.- mentira, pero no iba a decir que no estaba viendo la película. La comida llegó y Nino fue el primero en saborear su hamburguesa de pollo.

-Mmm. Esto está muy bueno. ¿Me das una de tus papas, Alya?

-Solo si me das una mordida de tu hamburguesa.

-Hecho.- Marinette sintió cierta envidia. Vio a Adrien intentar ponerle salsa de tomate a su hotdog gigante y ella tomó aire para ir por la segunda oportunidad.

-A-Adrien...

-¿Si, Marinette?- preguntó mirándola con esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban.

-E-Es que yo... yo quería... quería pedirte…- se acercó una vez más cerrando los ojos pero algo se interpuso entre sus labios y abrió grande los ojos.

-Vale. ¿Quieres la salsa de tomate?- Marinette lo vio y deseó gritar de frustración. Tomó el bote de salsa con una sonrisa forzada deseando echando incluso de más a su hotdog.

Para hacer más dolorosa la decepción, Alya y Nino se besaron frente a ellos cuando se despidieron. Los dos eran tan lindos y perfectos juntos que Marinette sintió que nunca podría tener eso con Adrien. Y soportó las ganas de llorar en absoluto silencio hasta que el auto se estacionó frente a su casa.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No pasa nada, duerme bien mi lady.- quiso besar el dorso de su mano pero ella la retiró y bajó del auto.

-Buena noches.- Adrien permaneció estático unos segundos, confundido ante tal frialdad y después salió del auto en trompicones.

-¡Marinette! ¡Espera!- ella se giró a verle con expresión molesta.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?

-No es lo que hiciste sino lo que no hiciste.

-Y eso es...

-¡¿Por qué no me has besado?!- explotó

-¿Qué? Justo hace un momento quise besarte.

-Pero no en la mano. ¡Quiero un beso en los labios!- Adrien se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Oh...

-¿Oh? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

-B-Bueno, e-es que...- el titubeo de su voz y su mirada evitándola fueron la confirmación que necesitaba.

-Vale, lo capto. ¡No tienes que decirlo!

-Espera, no he dicho nada.

-¡Y eso basta! ¡Mi esperanza de vida decrece porque ni novio piensa que beso horrible!- ahora Adrien la observó confundido.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Todo esto me lo ha confirmado! ¡Nunca me volverás a besar en los labios, romperemos, nadie querrá estar conmigo, me deprimiré, no seré una diseñadora y moriré joven porque nadie me besó ni aumentó mi esperanza de vida!- lloriqueó al borde de un colapso hasta que dos manos tomaron su cabeza y la guiaron a aquellos suaves y firmes labios que tanto había anhelado por semanas. Al separarse, Adrien la miraba de forma tan intensa que sintió las piernas como gelatina.

-Lo siento. La verdad era que no te besaba porque me gustó tanto la primera vez que sentí que si lo volvía a hacer no podría controlarme y te asustaría. Te amo, Marinette. Te amo tanto.

-A-Adrien...- apenas y podía reaccionar, y entonces este sonríe tal como lo hacía como Chat Noir.

-Y definitivamente tu esperanza de vida incrementará a partir de ahora, incluso creo que viviremos hasta nuestros tataranietos. Vamos a vivir muchos años juntos, my princess.- Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas y avergonzada escondió su rostro en el pecho de Adrien que se rió, divertido de su reaccion.

-¡Adrien!

-¿Sí?

-¿P-Puedes besarme... otra vez?- Adrien se sonrojó un poco y con delicadeza apartó un poco a

Marinette para verla a esos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Todas las veces que quieras.

-¿Y todos los días?

-Siempre.- sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y lento. Uno que marcaría el inicio de distinta clases de besos a lo largo de sus muy largas vidas...

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, y alguna imagen de Chat Noir, nuestro tomatito y Luka, sí, acepto a Luka XD, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
